Order of Battle WEU and NATO 1989 to 1991
NATO/WEU: Allied Command Altantic (ACA) : Allied Command Eastern Atlantic : Allied Command Western Atlantic : Allied Command Southern Atlantic : Naval Force Atlantic ::: Foch Carrier Battle Group ::: Clemenceau Carrier Battle Group ::: Richelieu Carrier Battle Group ::: Charles de Gaulle Carrier Battle Group : Submarine Force Atlantic ::: Escadrille des sous-marins nucléaires d'attaque Allied Command Europe (ACE) : Allied Command Europe Mobile Force : Allied Airborne Early Warning Force : Allied Forces Central Europe :: Northern Army Group+: ::: 58th Army Group HQ+ ::: 5th (UK) Army :::: V. (UK) Corps :::: VIII. (UK) Corps ::: 8th (UK) Army :::: XXX. (UK) Corps :::: VI. (UK) Corps :::: IX. (UK) Corps ::: I. (BE) Corps ::: I. (GE) Korps ::: I. (NL) Corps ::: III. (F) Corps ::: IV. (GE) Korps ::: Force d'Action Rapide (F) :: Central Army Group++: ::: 1. (F) Army HQ++ ::: I. (F) Corps ::: II. (F) Corps ::: II. (GE) Korps ::: III. (GE) Korps ::: IV. (F) Corps ::: V. (GE) Korps :: Allied Air Forces Central Europe : Allied Forces Northern Europe :: Allied Forces North Norway :: Allied Forces South Norway :: Allied Forces Baltic Approaches : Allied Forces Southern Europe :: Allied Land Forces Southern Europe :: Allied Land Forces South-Central Europe ::: III. (IT) Corps ::: 1 (HE) Army ::: 1 (TR) Army :: Allied Land Forces Southeastern Europe :: Allied Air Forces Southern Europe :: Naval Striking and Support Forces Southern Europe :: Allied Naval Forces Southern Europe After NATO's de facto dissolution most of its command structures were retained as part of the Western European Union but without British, Canadian or US personnel. After the Western European Union member states' reentry into the alliance Britain returned to Europe's military command. Notes: + The Headquarters of the Northern Army Group was amalgated with the British 58th Army Group in mid-1989. The Northern Army Group was now commanded by a British General. ++ The Headquarters of the 1st French Army was amalgated with the remaining Central Army Group staff. The Central Army Group was now commanded by either a French or German. German Army: Feldheer (engl Field Army): I. Korps (engl. Corps): *3. Panzerdivision (engl. Armored Division) *11. Panzergrenadierdivision (engl. Mechanized Infantry Division) *14. Panzerdivision *19. Panzerdivision II. Korps: *4. Panzergrenadierdivision *1. Gebirgsdivision (engl. Mountain Division) *1. Luftlandedivision (engl. Airborne Division) *10. Panzerdivision *20. Panzerdivision III. Korps: *2. Panzergrenadierdivision *5. Panzergrenadierdivision *15. Panzerdivision IV. Korps: *1. Panzerdivision *7. Panzerdivision *16. Panzerdivision *18. Panzergrenadierdivision V. Korps: *12. Panzerdivision *13. Panzergrenadierdivision *17. Panzerdivision Alliierte Landstreitkräfte Schleswig-Holstein-Jütland (engl. LANDJUT) *6. Panzergrenadierdivision Territorialheer (engl. Territorial Army): The Territorialheer consisted of 15 Home Defence Regiments at Corps or Division level and a large number of Home Defence Companies at Brigade and Battalion level. German Air Force: 1. Luftwaffendivision (engl Air Division): *Jagdbombergeschwader 32 (engl. Fighter-Bomber Wing) *Jagdbombergeschwader 33 *Jagdbombergeschwader 34 *Jagdbombergeschwader 36 *Jagdbombergeschwader 37 *Jagdbombergeschwader 45 *Jagdbombergeschwader 49 *Aufklärungsgeschwader 51 (engl. Tactical Reconnaissance Wing) *Flugkörpergeschwader 1 (engl. Missile Wing) 2. Luftwaffendivision: *Jagdgeschwader 73 (engl. Fighter Wing) *Jagdgeschwader 74 *Jagdgeschwader 75 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 1 (engl. Air Defence Missile Regiment) *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 2 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 11 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 12 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 21 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 22 3. Luftwaffendivision: *Jagdbombergeschwader 31 *Jagdbombergeschwader 35 *Jagdbombergeschwader 38 *Jagdbombergeschwader 39 *Jagdbombergeschwader 41 *Jagdbombergeschwader 42 *Jagdbombergeschwader 43 *Jagdbombergeschwader 44 *Aufklärungsgeschwader 52 *Flugkörpergeschwader 2 4. Luftwaffendivision: *Jagdgeschwader 71 *Jagdgeschwader 72 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 3 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 4 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 13 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 14 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 23 *Flugabwehrraketenregiment 24 Lufttransportkommando (engl. Air Transport Command): *Lufttransportgeschwader 61 (engl. Air Transport Wing) *Lufttransportgeschwader 62 *Lufttransportgeschwader 63 *Lufttransportgeschwader 64 *Lufttransportgeschwader 65 German Navy: Submarines: *5 x Type 205 class (1 lost in action) *6 x Type 206 class *12 x Type 206 A class Destroyers: *4 x Hamburg class *3 x Lütjens class (1 lost in action) Frigates: *3 x Köln class *8 x Bremen class (2 lost in action) *1 x Deutschland class Fast Attack Craft: *20 x Tiger class (2 lost in action) *10 x Albatros class (1 lost in action) *16 x Gepard class (2 lost in action) Corvettes: *5 x Thetis class Mine Countermeasure Vessel: *21 x Schütze class (3 lost in action) *10 x Hameln class (2 lost in action) *6 x 351 class (1 lost in action) *8 x Ariadne class *10 x Frauenlob class *6 x Kondor II class (captured NVA vessels) Amphibious ships and landing crafts: *9 x Hoyerswerda class (captured NVA vessels) *22 x Barbe class (2 lost in action) *28 x Sprotte class (3 lost in action) Logistics Ships: *8 x Lüneburg class (1 lost in action) *4 x Walchensee class *2 x Rhön class *2 x 766 class *2 x Westerwald class *8 x Rhein class *3 x Mosel class *2 x Lahn class *2 x Odin class *6 x Ohre class (captured NVA vessels) French Army: 1re Armée (engl. Army) 1re Corps d'Armée (engl. Corps): *1re Division Blindée (engl. Armored Division) *7e Division Blindée *12e Division Légère Blindée (engl. Light Armored Division) *14e Division Légère Blindée 2e Corps d'Armée *3e Division Blindée *5e Division Blindée *15e Division d'Infanterie (engl. Infantry Division) 3e Corps d'Armée *2e Division Blindée *10e Division Blindée *8e Division d'Infanterie 4e Corps d'Armée *18e Division Blindée *19e Division Blindée *23e Division Légère Blindée *25e Division Légère Blindée Force d'Action Rapide *4e Division Aeromobile (engl. Airmobile Division) *6e Division Légère Blindée *9e Division d'Infanterie de Marine *11e Division Parachutiste (engl. Airborne Division) *27e Division Alpine (engl. Mountain Division)